Kiera Cameron
Kiera Cameron, is a Vancouver City Protective Services Protector from 2077 who was transported to the year 2012 in Vancouver, Canada. She is now on a mission to return to her time and her family and to stop Liber8 from altering the past. Assigned to work with partner Carlos Fonnegra in the Vancouver Police Department, Kiera learns all about the freedoms she never had growing up in a corporate society. Biography History In 2067, Kiera is living in Vancouver with her mother, Samantha, and her sister, Hannah. 3x02 "Minute Man" Kiera served in an unspecified branch of the military and left when she found out that she was pregnant with her boyfriend Greg Cameron's, son. When he found out about the pregnancy, Greg proposed, and they got married ("Cameron" is not Kiera's maiden name). She soon gave birth to their son, Sam Cameron. With her husband's encouragement, Kiera joined the City Protective Services as a Protector after spending a few years focusing on raising Sam. During her service, Kiera learned several things about the rebels and their cause that somewhat shifted her views, at one point even questioning the Congress' decision. 1x06 "Time's Up" Despite this, she still disapproves of the opposition's methods, particularly those of Liber8. Kiera was assigned to one of the squads that chased down members of the terrorist group Liber8. They caught Matthew Kellog, killed his sister Laura in an airstrike, captured Sonya Valentine on a separate occasion, and finally Liber8's leader, Edouard Kagame, just before the bombing of the Global Corporate Congress building, aimed at killing 20 members of the Board (the heads of the world's largest corporations) that also ended up taking the lives of 30,000 people as collateral damage. In 2077, six months after the bombing, Kiera was assigned as a guard for the public execution of Liber8 when Alec Sadler transferred her to the execution chamber itself. During the execution, she noticed the prisoners assembling their time travel device and attempted to stop them, but was unsuccessful and was swept into the past along with the members of Liber8. Season 1 In A Stitch in Time, on November 5, 2076 in the Vancouver District of the North American Union, Kiera is part of a squad that captures Edouard Kagame just after he addresses the world. Kagame tells Kiera that they're too late just before the Corporate Congress building explodes before their eyes. Six months later, Kiera goes to the Vancouver District Prison with her husband, Greg. Kiera is assigned to the execution chamber while Greg watches from the audience and talks to an elderly Alec Sadler. In the chamber, however, a beam of light comes from the floor and the Liber8 members use a device which creates a swell of light that engulfs Kiera and Liber8. When Kiera awakens in an unfamiliar setting, she chases down Liber8 member Lucas Ingram. Confused about her strange surroundings, Kiera tries to contact City Protective Services for backup but ends up communicating with the present time's 17-year-old Alec Sadler instead, through his experimental frequency channel, the early developmental stages of the CPS network in the future. Kiera learns from Lucas that they time-traveled into the past just before getting him arrested by the police. She learns from Alec that the year is 2012 and gets money from an ATM that pays for a hotel room. The next morning, Kiera goes to the place she arrived, which is being investigated by police and emergency personnel. While investigating, Kiera meets Vancouver Police Department Detective Carlos Fonnegra. Needing a cover, she tells Carlos that she is Linda Williams, a detective from Portland. When she mentions Lucas and how he's part of a gang, Carlos is grateful for the help and invites her to interrogate Lucas at the station. At the station, Lucas tells Kiera that they can't get back to 2077. Later, Kiera tells Carlos and his commanding officer, Inspector Jack Dillon about Liber8 just before Dillon gets a call about Liber8 holding up a bank. At the bank, Kiera and Carlos find Stefan Jaworski, Curtis Chen, and Matthew Kellog leaving the bank and they pursue them. After a shootout, Carlos shoots Jaworski before he can kill Kiera. Back at the station, Kiera and Carlos find it wrecked. Dillon tells them that the other Liber8 members broke in and rescued Lucas. Dillon tells Kiera that he's putting a task force together and that he would like her to be a part of it. Throughout her stay, Kiera is intent on finding a way to return to her time and family, even keeping a piece of the time travel device, and once even trusting a man named Jason, who claims to have also come from the future, to send them back to her time. The longer Kiera was in the time period, however, the more she began to accept that she may not even get back anymore, so she dedicated her time to stopping Liber8 and their plans of changing the future to help her family remain intact instead. Thinking that her transport to the present was an accident, Kiera was devastated to hear from Alec that his future self had planned it all along. Season 2 Following the bombing, Kiera spent some weeks 'off-the-grid', acting as a vigilante by tracking and countering Liber8 on her own, but maintained contact with Carlos while otherwise operating outside the law. She also avoided contact with Alec, who was having trouble processing the discovery about his future self's role in her arrival in the past. However, her role in the arrest of a gang leader prompted her to return to the force when Carlos points out that her actions threaten his and Dillon's positions at the Vancouver Police Department. However, when a subsequent attempt planned by Kiera to move Travis out of his prison resulted in the escalation of Liber8's actions into a Liber8 civil war, dividing the organization into two factions (one side led by Travis and the other by Sonya), tension rises in the department as well, evidence suggesting the presence of a Liber8 mole in the department. With Agent Gardiner increasingly suspicious of Kiera, her attempts to cope with life in the past were hampered by moments such as the need to conceal her knowledge of a futuristic drug emerging in the present, as well as the discovery that her former partner in 2077 had been sent back to 1975 and made a life for herself. When Dillon was transferred, Kiera suffered a temporary breakdown, triggering a psychological protocol in her CMR that nearly erased her memories of her son before she achieved a breakthrough. She finally admitted the truth about herself to Carlos while tracking the Ouroborus Killer, Carlos accepting her claim in time to save her from becoming a new victim of the killer. Work in Progress Season 3 To be Added Season 4 2077 Kiera returns to a better version of her time, she is greeted by an alternate future version of Edouard Kagame and Alec Sadler. Alec takes Kiera to see Sam Cameron playing in the Carlos Fonnegra Memorial Park when she starts go to Sam, Alec stops her. He explains how she and the others she left behind made the future better, how there is no corruption & violence as alternate future version of Keira walks up to Sam. The price of her love for Sam was she lost him forever. Personality Kiera is an extremely dedicated and competent law enforcement officer. At the beginning of the series, she is very reliant on her advanced tech in her pursuit of Liber8 but, as the series progresses, aided by the example of Carlos and her other colleagues, she begins using her intuition more to guide her in solving crimes and using her tech less, realizing that she won't be able to rely on it at all if it fails. Kiera is extremely determined to capture Liber8 and stop their plans, with the belief that they are trying to put a stop to the future she grew up in. However, Kiera's views somehow change as she sees the difference of ways of life in the present and the true evils of the corporate future. Despite this, Kiera still stands by the beliefs that she had worked hard to fight for in the future. Despite her concerns about the implications of her being trapped in the past, Kiera begins to focus on her cases on their individual merits, to the point that she attempted to prevent a historically-recorded bombing to save lives. Kiera is a very loving mother who, because of being sent back in time and away from her family, yearns only to return to her child and husband. She is also shown to be very dedicated to her husband, even with his indiscretions after their engagement. Despite wanting to stay loyal to him even in her current situation, Kiera ends up sleeping with Kellog in a moment of weakness and grief, as he is the only other person she can be remotely honest with. Also, Kiera still apparently gets awkward in social situations, so she tends to talk to herself. Abilities Kiera is a highly trained law enforcement officer. Her skills include: *Hand to hand combat: Kiera is highly skilled in hand to hand combat and can fight Freelancers and super soldiers. *Markswoman: Kiera is highly proficient with a variety of firearms. *Detective: Kiera uses her knowledge of the future to solve crimes. Kiera possesses implants of a nano-technological and likely pseudo-biological nature. These implants offer an array of abilities including but not limited to: *Enhanced senses, including firearm detection (presumably by detecting the chemical and material components of various firearms), face recognition, and night vision. *Heightened strength and speed better than would be indicated by her height and build. *Complete audio/visual records of everything around her. She may access these records at any time as may anyone with access to her VPN. *Virtual Private Network; while in the latter half of the 21st century her VPN is actually the CPS VPN, in 2012 her VPN consists only of herself and Alec Sadler. In the future, this system would access case files, and enables free exchange of communication and information with fellow officers and HQ, and records audio/video from herself or other officers. *Kiera's CPS Suit and Cellular Memory Review has demonstrated advanced capabilities such as color change, ability to interfere with monitoring devices (likely localized EM pulse), impressive resistance to bullets, and providing the wearer with invisibility. She received an upgraded version from the Freelancers. Relationships Carlos Fonnegra As the first VPD officer that Kiera meets in 2012, she and Carlos have gone on to form an effective partnership as she works against Liber8. Although their relationship is initially 'tainted' by her need to lie to him about her history, Kiera has nevertheless come to trust Carlos, allowing him to continue helping her in an investigation even when she knew that he was a potential suspect. Carlos in return has helped Kiera grow beyond her original reliance on her technology, subtly encouraging her to trust her human instincts instead of relying on CMR readouts. Despite months of building suspicion, when faced with a choice between believing that Kiera was working with a serial killer or believing that her stories of being a time traveler were true, Carlos chose to believe Kiera's story, saying that her working with a killer was impossible while the time-travel claim was merely improbable. Alec Sadler Young Alec Sadler is Kiera's secret ally in the present. He assists her by providing her with information and electronic background details to accommodate her lack of any actual history in the present, as well as working on repairing or reprogramming any of her future technology if it is damaged or hacked. Sam Cameron Sam is Kiera's son, left behind in the future when Kiera was transported to the present. Kiera loves her son very much and is often struck with grief when she thinks of him. This is especially evident when Sam's birthday rolls around, as when Agent Gardiner mentions her son, she lashes out at him. Greg Cameron Greg is Kiera's husband. Although the couple is seemingly very happy and in love, they also have their personal issues, one in particular came up when Kiera finds out that Greg had slept with her friend, Rikki, shortly before their wedding. Matthew Kellog Matthew Kellog has often offered Kiera his services ever since he left Liber8, but Kiera does not fully trust him, and Matthew's loyalties are still uncertain. He also constantly flirts with Kiera, who also constantly rejects his advances. Eventually, though, Kiera gives in and sleeps with him after a particularly difficult day, but she does take advantage of the opportunity to recover the piece of the time machine he had previously stolen from her. After the momentous bombing of City Plaza, Kiera is seen sailing out to sea with Kellog, although this was apparently temporary, with Kiera having returned to her original distance from Kellog. Appearances Trivia * Her tag number is 11-6-914. 1x02 "Fast Times" * During the early development stages of the show, Kiera's name was originally spelled as Kyra.http://www.spoilertv.com/2011/11/out-of-time-showcase-picks-up-time.html Sources Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Time Travelers Category:CPS Officers Category:VPD Officers